


Tricks. Treats, And Sweets

by yuffb



Series: Supernatural Kindergarten Story's [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffb/pseuds/yuffb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Halloween at Kripke elementary school and everyone is running around dressed up and ready to go. Miss. Becky is letting the class tell scary stories as a little treat and everyone has been wondering what Gabriel has been planning to dress up as.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks. Treats, And Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone!
> 
> Yes I love Halloween and even dressed up as a Fem!Sam (Photos I'll post on my DA later as well as my SPN pumpkins - yeah I said pumpkins! So feel free to go take a look I'm yuffb there as well.
> 
> So as a little Halloween treat for you all I decided to write you another Kingergarden short (Though truthfully this almost became two parts). I hope that you all enjoy this uberly fluff and cute fic as much as I enjoyed writing it for you!
> 
> Please leave you comments/reviews I love to read them! And will reply to them!
> 
> Lastly I do not own the rights or the characters to Supernatural, they belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke
> 
> The character design is from happyfunballxd baby!natural photos on Tumbler look under their other user name: askbabynatural
> 
> PS: I am looking for someone who would be willing to beta these short fics, please message me if you would be interested! (And just so you do know this has not been betaed or read until now by anyone since I wanted to surprise you all!)
> 
> PSS: IF you want me to write you a fic bast of the art done by Karuleonnses or whatever you chose hit me up here or on my Tumblr (Link to page on my main page here) Don't worry I don't bite!

Sam was bouncing in his seat on the bus ride to school with Dean sitting next to him dressed as Batman, Sam as Superman. He was not only happy that it was Friday, but it was Halloween and their school was allowing its students to dress up.

Halloween had always been a busy time of the year for Sam and Dean since their father was always away and could not take them out to go trick or treating but this year Bobby and Ellen as well as Chuck we're going to take Dean, Jo, Charlie - since her mother could not - Meg, Castiel, Michael - though he did not really want to go until Dean said he could push baby Adam around in his stroller, Balthazar and Gabriel.

Sam knew that Jo was going to go as Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Meg as an evil witch, he was guessing Charlie would dress as a Warrior Queen, Michael said he was going to dress up as an angel and Adam as a baby angel, Castiel as a bumblebee, Balthazar as a cop - thought Sam heard he wanted to go as a sexy cop.

But Sam was unsure what Gabriel was planning - he kept telling Sam and many others whenever they asked it was a secret and it would be an insanely awesome outfit that the world and knee before. Crowley swore it was just going to be him with a sack and a large sucker - which would always make Gabriel wiggle his eyebrows.

Sam knew that Ellen, Bobby and Chuck would not allow him to dress like that if he wanted candy - which of course Gabriel would want a butt load of free candy - what little kid did not?

Once the bus pulled up to the school Sam hopped off noticing that Jessica was dressed like a little princess nurse, and Crowley like a businessman. Sam walked over to Jess, "You look nice", he said which earned him a large grin and a hug just as Dean laughed loudly upon seeing Crowley who glared at him as the two of them walked to their classes bickering.

"Well its not like Batman truly gets along with those businessmen - unlike Superman and SuperMoose", Jessica said noticing that Sam had dressed Mr. Mossing in his own Superman outfit.

"The world should not fear, Mr. Moose is here", Sam sung as he made it look like his Mr. Moose doll was flying as he and Jess walked to their own classrooms.

Once Sam opened the door to his classroom with the little duck - who Miss. Becky had painted a little witch hat onto - Sam grinned as he saw all his classmates dressed up walking around giggling since they all knew Miss. Becky has planned for them to tall creepy stories around the now fully finished new tent for story time that each and everyone in the class had a hand in making a part of it.

Sam saw that Ash had decided to dress up like a trucker with a large trucker hat and a plaid torn at the sleeves shirt and was rocking in his seat joking with Meg who was dressed from head to toe in all black - even with black lipstick on.

"Ya know if you're really supposed to be a witch - than where is the hat?" Ash asked hitting her desk with the back of his chair, "You look more Emo to me than some broom flying hexer".

Meg rolled her eyes and with the dark eyeliner making them more darker than normal, "Oh please that's so nineteenth century - and sides who says I can't hex the creeps out of your trucker ass?" Meg said grinning devilishly at Ash.

" _MEG!_ " Charlie said looking at Meg wide eyed, "You're going to get is so much trouble for using that word!", she said looking around making her reddish hair fly around which Sam noticed had little shiny beads in it.

"Oh please Queenie! What's Miss. Becks going to do?" Meg asked crossing her arms over her chest which Sam noticed that her nails were also black and he was beginning to wonder where she had gotten all that black in the first place.

"Well she knows how much you wanted to take part in the telling of the scary stories", Castiel said turning his head to face her making his bumblebee antennas bounce around, "She could make you sit out and not join in".

"Or better yet", Jo said as Sam took his set, "She could make you have to sit next to her and have to listen to everyone but you wont be able to tell creepy stories with the rest of the class".

Meg shivered, "Ok now that would be horrible if she did! Just sitting next to her along is a form of torture enough!" She said making Jo in her Buffy outfit, Charlie in her Warrior Queen outfit, and Ash in his trucker ensemble laugh.

Even Sam could not help a small set of giggles just as both Miss. Becky who was dress like Glinda The Good Witch making everyone at Sam's table look to Meg who was obviously the Evil Witch Of The West - in modern day form.

And Ellen who Sam noticed looked more crossed and was obviously refusing to dress up and make a fool out of herself as she was wearing her normal set of clothing.

"Happy All Hallows Eve everyone", Miss. Becky said giddily, "Or I mean Happy Halloween!"She said giggling as everyone said Happy Halloween back to her.

"Now we all know there are some of you that enjoy telling more bloody horror stories than the rest", Ellen started to say as Sam, Charlie, Jo, and Ash all looked to Meg who grinned shrugging them off, " _But_ if any of you even tries to go down that road Becky or myself will stop you - so don't even think it", she finished making Meg and Jo let out a small moan.

Clapping her hands together Miss. Becky said, "Well now that has all been said let's all grab are pillows from the pail and make a _big_ old crucial and tell some scary stories", she finished grinning as he walked with some of the other classmates to the mountain of sitting pillows that were all piled up next to the sitting area.

"Well this will be lame", Meg said crossly as she made her way over with the rest of the class.

"Maybe at recess we can tell are own scary stories", Jo said as she pulled a pillow from the pail earning a large grin from Meg.

"Girl I like your style", Meg said going to sit down next to Charlie and Ash followed by Jo, Sam and Castiel who looked nervous.

"What's wrong Cas?" Sam asked looking to his friend as he place Mr. Moose next to him and Castiel.

Castiel fidgeted looking down at his hands that sat in his lap then up at Sam, "I hate scary stories", he said in a voice that only Sam could hear.

Sam patted Castiel's hand, "Thats why Miss. Beck and Ellen said no super scary stuff or you will get in trouble".

"I know - but I dont even like slightly scary stuff", Castiel said pressing his lips tightly together.

Sam looked at Castiel than an idea came to him he looked down at Mr. Moose and picked him up, "If things get too scary - you can do what I always do!"

Castiel looked at him confused, "And what might that be?" He asked tilting his head to the side slowly.

Sam held Mr. Moose out in front of Castiel's face, "I give him a big old hug and whisper to him what is scaring me - and today he is not just Mr. Moose he is _SUPERMOOSE_ ", Sam said holding the plushy above his head grinning.

"But what will you do if I am to use Mr. Moose?" Castiel said not being able to hid the small smile that played on his face.

Sam grinned, "Superman is not afraid of anything other than kryptonite - even then he will face his fear to save the day", Sam said balling his hands and putting them on his sides, "And SuperMoose is here to help those in need", he said grinning madly.

Castiel smiled sweetly at Sam taking Mr. Moose, "Thank you Sam", who nodded at him, "and SuperMoose", Castiel said giving the plushy a small hug just as Miss, Becky cleared her throat.

"Everyone ready?" Miss. Becky asked getting a lot of yeses or yeahs from the class, "Good! How about Madison you want to start?"

Madison with her slightly wavy brown hair and aborn eyes looked to Miss. Becky, "I guess", she said turning to her classmates shrugging. Sam noticed she just decided to wear a plaid t-shirt today with jeans and let her ears and tail out.

Both Madison and Sam use to sit next to each other and had played together but lately she had been closing herself off after being bitten - she would still sometime talk with Sam and lately Charlie has been trying to befriend her.

Madison decided to tell The Lady In White story, and then others started to tell their own tall tale. Sam told about The Hockman, Castiel pasted and when it came to Meg she started to tell about a group of teenagers who went into an old insane asylum and were being killed off one by one until both Miss. Becky and Ellen stopped her.

"Ok everyone who wanted to tell their story has right?" Miss. Becky asked getting a lot of yeses back from the class, "Ok good cuz its time for lunch!"

"Tell us the rest later", Jo mumbled to Meg as everyone else got back up to go to their seats dropping of their pillows as they went.

"Yeah Gatho-Witch", Ash said following behind them with his arms behind his head grinning at Meg, "And right when it was getting good to".

"I don't know If I really want to hear the rest", Charlie said to Sam and Castiel who were walking behind Meg, Jo, and Ash.

"It was interesting - but I am planning on meeting up with Gabriel - which speaking of what did he come as?" Sam asked turning to Castiel who had covered his ears the whole time Meg had been telling her story.

Castiel was clinging to Mr. Moose, "Gabriel told all of us that if we don't want to suffer his wrath than we are to keep quiet about it", he said sitting down handing Sam back his doll as he pulled out his lunch, "I'm sorry Sam. I would love to tell you - but I don't want to suffer because of it".

"That's ok Cas", Sam said placing Mr. Moose in his lap as he opened his lunch, "I will find out at recess", he said grinning since he knew after he eat he would soon find out.

After everyone had finished their lunch they all ran outside to play. Sam was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet when he made it outside looking around for Gabriel not seeing him he turned to Castiel to ask him where his brother was planning on being when everyone outside heard,

" _KNEEL BEFORE ME HUMANS!_ " Come from atop the play-equipment. Sam turned to see Gabriel purchased on the very top dressed as Loki even with Loki's staff and the tesseract in his other hand. He was wearing a black wig with the hair pulled back.

Sam with Castiel behind him ran up to the play-equipment as Gabriel flow down grinning, "I think there is no actor out there who can match my performance", he said with a cheese grin upon his face.

"That was awesome!" Sam said as he reached Gabriel, "Where did you find the Loki outfit?"

"He probably got it from some costume store", Dean said as he joined them, "Nice bee outfit Cas", he said grinning making Castiel light up.

" _Fools!_ " Gabriel said hold up his hand that held his staff, "You treat me like any normal mortal - don't make me laugh! You superheros think you can truly out smart me with your tricker of questions", he laughed, "Truly fools", he then saw Mr. Moose backing up and making a face as he held his hand over his face, "NO! NOT YOU! The only real thing to bet me", he faked dieing as he fell slowly to the ground dropping the staff and tesseract to the ground.

"Well now that he is dead I guess more candy for _Batman_ ", Dean said dropping his voice when he said Batman.

"Yeah right Winchester!" Gabriel said sitting up, "Batman can't stop Loki - Only SuperMoose can!" Gabriel said getting to his feet pick up his stuff from the ground.

"Sure, sure", Dean said, "Anyways who wants to go play something?" Which both Castiel and Sam said yes to followed by Gabriel.

The four of them played Superheroes vs villain where Sam got kidnapped by Gabriel and it was up to Dean - Batman - SuperMoose, and BeeCas to save him from the clutches of Loki.

They did not finish their game during the first recess so they continued on to the next and Sam was really looking forward to going trick or treating later with all of them to gain some free sweets!


End file.
